


Cover talk in the bar

by Keenir



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny walks into a bar, finds Kono there.  Undercover thoughts and otherwise.</p><p>Takes place between <span class="u">Kame'e</span> and <span class="u">Mea Makamae</span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover talk in the bar

**DANNY:**

I found Kono in a bar. And not the sort of bar I might have thought I might find her in. This one, you half expect a joke to come true in it. I mean, like how the rabbi had a duck, walked into the bar and said Ow. Or something.

"Hey," I say to her.

"Hey," Kono says, not looking at me. Just sitting at the bar, nursing a beer. And I know how to nurse a beer, having done more than plenty of it myself, and not all post-divorce. Some pre-marriage.

 *****

"I cannot believe I've been talking for an hour," I say when it hits me what Kono's done. The girl's a master at getting me to go on and on, to clarify, to delve into side-topics I don't even touch with Steve.

"No problem, bruh," Kono tells me. "I needed to hear about problems that don't have anything to do with mine." Well, there is that. And that's another thing I know far too much about from personal experience.

"Anytime," I offer, giving a little shallow bow, theater style. Kono's bright, she knows I'm being theatrical. "Anything I can do. Just ask."

And she leans towards me.

I could kiss her.

This would be a bad idea. (Even excluding the very good odds that Chin would gut me, with McGarrett hollering suggestions from the sidelines). Maybe not the worst idea in the Danny Williams' littany of spectacularly bad ideas that make you crash and burn. But it'd be pretty high up there.

And yet. Can't move.

And now Kono's wishing me a good night. Oh, yeah, definately have going to have one of those. If by 'good' you mean 'replaying the scene over and over, seeing all the different ways things could have gone.'

Just like old times.

 **~~**   
**KONO:**

I could kiss him.

Whether or not anything happens, and it wouldn't - not today, I'm busy - it might open doors. Because I might need to get some information to Fryer faster than the deaddrops would allow. That and what a perfect excuse: Danny's only still in Hawaii by the grace of God, the Assistant Governor, McGarrett, and, of course, the presence of Grace...and yet he'd go to bat for me if I needed him to, even if it costs.

I don't whisper, I don't kiss, but I might may be leaning a little towards him.

"Good night, Danno," I tell him, and return to my previous sitting position.

Danny looks at me, blinks, nods, and leaves. Probably talking to himself all the way to his car.

It isn't much longer a wait before Frank shows up. Showtime, Kalakaua.

"That was Danny Williams," Frank says.

"Yup," I say, not looking at Frank.

"Detective. Five-0."

"Uh-huh."

"Active-duty."

"Nobody's perfect."

"And you were talking to him."

I tilt my head just enough to look at him out one eye. "I was listening. I'd think you would know the difference."

"Listening for an hour?"

"Yup," I agree.

"He could be a problem," Frank says.

"He won't be," I say. "Trust me."

"Trust is a commodity, one that has to be earned. I don't give it away."

"Good to know," I say. Seriously, "Detective Williams needed to vent. Listening to him means I don't have to think about IA, my family, or anything else."

"Nice solution. Not what I did when I was new to being in IA's sights, but just as good. So, family trouble too?"

"Cop family." How did you not know this? Or is this how you check and make sure I'm not making stuff up?

"My condolences." He goes on for a bit longer, then gives me an errand - something to do. I leave so I can do the errand.

All in the line of duty.


End file.
